


so I built a bomb

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [21]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bomb, Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Quackity, Minecraft, Redemption Arc Eret, Respawn, basically eret blows up Manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Eret is tired of seeing the once great nation of L'manberg being torn to shreds under the rule of Schlatt. So he builds a bomb.
Relationships: None
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	so I built a bomb

**Author's Note:**

> please note that I made this little drabble before the whole corrupt Wilbur arc started oohhhohoho. so yeah.
> 
> I didn't have the time this week to post a full fic like I normally do so I just grabbed this little drabble I wrote that I intended to post anonymously hehe. enjoy !

Eret knew what had to be done. 

The moment Tommy and Wilbur were exiled out and were officially being hunted down, he knew that deep down that he could not do that to them. He couldn't kill them again. Of course in their world, you die and respawn after a few days back in your last respawn point. But being the one to kill them, hearing their screams and yells of agony, was not what he wanted to have targeted at him ever again.

So he devised a plan. A plan that not even Tubbo or Niki knew about. He knew that the two were already planning something together, he could tell with the long glances that they gave each other or the hushed conversations in the corners of their land. He also knew that they weren’t going to try and bring him in seeing as he had betrayed them before in the past. 

He knew that only he had to do this. So he built a bomb. He planted it. He hunted day and night, contributing absolutely nothing to the tearing down of L’Manberg. 

As he planted the multitudes of tnt he had made, he wondered. When would he even set the tnt off. The answer came soon the next day. Schlatt was having a meeting with Quackity in the White House while both Niki and Tubbo were out just strolling. Fundy was hanging out near the remains of the torn down wall. Eret took this time to hop onto his horse and find the nearest hill to the White House. As he rode, he whispered to the three others. 

_ Get out of there. Pack whatever and run. _

He couldn’t see their reactions to the whisper but he could see that the three were already making a move. He stopped at the nearest hill he could find and hopped off of his horse. He breathes in and lets out a deep sigh. He looks up to the sky and sees that it is almost night. He looks over to the White House and sees that the two still were in a meeting. 

He stays at the hill for a bit longer, watching as the three safely make it out of the area on horses. Eret sighs in relief and stands again. He looks over at the White House and sees that the two are just finishing up the meeting. Eret pulls out a bow and fire arrow from his inventory and draws back the string. He releases it and watches as the arrow lands on the ground next to the White House, near where the tnt are hidden. He releases more fire arrows onto the ground around it as well as the roof as watches as the two inside of the building start to take notice of the fire around them. 

A small smile made its way onto Eret’s face as he saw the two run out of the building quickly in panic. It didn’t do anything though because the surrounding buildings blew up as well. A breeze from the explosion makes its way to Eret and it runs through his hair. He breathes in the smell of smoke and sighs in satisfaction. He turns around to see George standing behind him. Eret immediately brings up his sword from his inventory but George just shakes his head.

“Don’t. We still have a lot to do.” George points to the area that was just blown up and Eret looks over. So many things they worked hard on were gone. Eret pauses before nodding and the two walk back to the ruined area. 

When the others in the world heard the huge explosion, they all flocked over to the source quickly. The Pogtopia group got there the fastest due to the frantic Fundy, Tubbo, and Niki heading their way. When they got to where their nation once stood, they saw two figures standing over the rubble already cleaning up. Farther ahead were two large jail cells that seemed ready to hold people.

No one talked but they all got together to clean up the mess there. There were conversations that needed to be held between people and celebrations, but all that mattered was the rebuilding of L’manberg. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes I am now hyper fixating on mcyt so enjoy everyone. I still have plans to finish my intended fics but those are on the back burner for now so I can keep rapidly writing mcyt fics. I hope I can get a bnha one out soon though ! love you all and stay safe !


End file.
